


月色 10

by february22015



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The kings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>－有血腥畫面的描繪（但以這文筆應該一點都嚇不到人⋯⋯（望天））</p>
    </blockquote>





	月色 10

**Author's Note:**

> －有血腥畫面的描繪（但以這文筆應該一點都嚇不到人⋯⋯（望天））

10

 

"我們把大部份人手都安排到森林外，包括其他村的人，我們的人則負責中排和前線，然後⋯"Curtis在地圖上指畫，為長老說明明晚滿月時的安排，對方卻用揮揮手示意他停下來。

“你不用跟我解釋這麼多，現在你才是Wilford的領袖。”老人用義肢推了推眼鏡。

“⋯⋯Gilliam⋯我不覺得我值得上這個稱號。”他對自己的恩人說道。在十二年前的那場慘劇之中，村中的長老Gilliam把他救了出來，對方更因此犧牲了自己的肉體，手腳都得裝上義肢。這些年來都是他帶領着Curtis，走出過去的陰霾，Curtis一直把這位智者當作導師，甚至暗地裡把對方當作父親的存在，但Wilford的領袖這個位置他真的，特別當他想到自己正是當年毀掉整個Wilford村的人時。

“無論你怎麼想，你的行動已經証明了能力，村民也擁戴着你。帶領他們，這才是你的贖罪。”說罷Gilliam吸了口煙。

Curtis沈默不語，他明白Gilliam的意思，但不光是因為過去而掙扎，這陣子他都心神不寧，讓他這一年特別緊張，更特意加派了更多人。

“你看來很苦惱，是發生了甚麼事嗎？"Gilliam問道。Curtis搖搖頭。

“⋯⋯不，只是⋯我有種不好的感覺⋯就好像有甚麼即將會發生般。”彷彿有道黑影正從遠處慢慢伸延到他腳下，像是要把他迫到發狂，令他變得十分暴躁。

“也許你給自己太大壓力了⋯⋯你見過Edgar了嗎？”

“⋯⋯見了。”大火後屍首都l被燒焦得難以辨認，有很多甚至可能被狼人帶走，消失得無影無蹤，當中也包括了Edgar。但即使他知道土下甚麼都沒有埋藏着，對着空空如也的墓碑他仍然一句話也說不出來。

對自己親手殺害的弟弟。

“他會明白的，早晚你和我也會去見他，到時再跟他好好解釋也不嫌晚，這都只是時間的問題。"聽後Curtis點點頭回應。

“現在你該去找個姑娘盡興一下，見你想見的人。”Gilliam拍拍他的肩說。即使身經百戰，他們都不知道自己的命運。"不要讓自己後悔。"Gilliam幾乎每年都會這樣提醒他們，唯獨Curtis從來都沒有任何顧慮。

灰綠色的眼睛在腦海一閃即逝。

－－

“啊⋯”煽情的呻吟聲和水聲在深夜的樹林中傳來，靜謐的環境令這些聲音在當時人的耳中顯得相當響亮。

“⋯啊⋯⋯好深⋯”Jack正坐在Curtis身上，吞吐着對方的性器，發出細微的悶哼，而Curtis就只是緊皺着眉看着對方在自己大腿上律動，雙手緊抓着那纖細的腰。

自上一次在旅館分開之後，Jack回到了據點，跟從Franco指示，每天在附近巡邏，在David的安排下，他幾乎抽不出時間跑進村內，自初來報到時擅自離開後，他也不想再給Franco帶來麻煩，而且他頻繁進村可能會令Curtis暴露行蹤，所以他打消了與對方見面的念頭。

對，他想見Curtis。光是這個想法就令他為自己擔憂，他會被對方侵食到甚麼地步？

晚上他如常工作，但就在他巡到近森林那邊的時候，他察覺到離自己不遠處的樹林中的高大身影，一動也不動的站在樹後看着自己，當他以為對方對自己有威脅時，黑影就從陰影中走了出來，在月光下露面。

Curtis。

像塊投進湖水的石塊，在水面上漾起波紋。

他不能讓身邊的同僚發現對方，只給了那抹身影一記眼神，然後繼續工作。半小時後他趁着休息時間，跑回剛才Curtis所在的地方。

雪地上除了自己，還有一個較大的足跡，但這足印的主人卻不見了蹤影，他查看四周卻尋無所獲，也許對方已經離開了。

水面再次靜下來。

正當他轉身準備回去據點之際，那高大的身影就出現在面前，他下意思按着腰間的劍退後了一步，在看清對方面容時才放鬆下來。

“⋯⋯這麼接近據點你不怕被發現嗎？”Jack笑着問道。

“他們不會。”Curtis站在原地看着他。

“⋯想來看看我有沒有回首都嗎？還是最終都是決定要把我滅口？”二人都知道這不會是Curtis來見他的原因，但他仍是故意提起這件事，似是想警告對方就連他也信不過自己。

但Curtis沒回話，一步一步的走近，在他要面前停下來，他們接近得能與對方交換呼吸。Jack垂下眼簾，避開了Curtis的目光。

“⋯⋯也許你還會想確認我沒有跟其他人⋯嗯⋯⋯"Curtis封住了他的唇，沒讓他繼續說下去。

他們靠在一旁的樹上，把褲子稍微拉下，用唾液和手指草草打開Jack的甬道，坐在地上做愛。然後事情就發展到現在這個地步。

紅色斗篷剛好覆蓋着他們交合的位置，像是要遮蓋着他們的罪行，但蓋不住淫褻的水聲。

除了醉酒的那次之外，Jack從未敢想像自己會再跟Curtis在野外做這回事，而且這次他是相當清醒，所以即使知道自己身處在杳無人煙的森林，他仍不時留意四周，特別是騎士團的巡邏路線，只要有任何聲響，後穴就會馬上收縮起來，而Curtis也會同時作出反應。

緊繃的心情令溫熱的內壁更加緊上一重，絞住了Curtis的性器，他擺動着腰肢，更多體液在狹窄的甬道中被擠出來，在穴口形成泡沫。

他咬着嘴唇壓抑着自己的呻吟，但每一下頂弄都把他丟人的叫聲撞出來。

Shiloh的王子正坐在蠻族男人身上扭着腰，被操得喘過不停，多諷刺的場面。要是被其他人看見會怎麼樣？

“嗯啊⋯⋯”迷迷糊糊之間，他張開了眼，看見Curtis專注的眼神，就像要把他的每個動作表情收進眼底裡。

有誰人會比這男人更注意自己？

他想着閉起眼笑了笑，像放開了一切包袱般，喘得更加大聲，他刻意收緊後穴，馬上換來對方更加凶險的目光。

“怎麼了⋯沒讓你爽到嗎？嗯啊⋯！！”體內的性器被硬生生抽出，Curtis把他推倒在地上，紅色的斗篷散落在皓白的雪地上，為Jack隔去寒冷的冰雪。

空虛的後穴快將被空氣冷卻，但下一刻他就被Curtis脫去下身的所有衣物，露出修長的雙腿和挺立的性器，沒有任何遮掩之下，他下意識把腿合朧，卻被Curtis扳開。

“啊啊！”挺拔的凶器再度深入體內，一下子頂到最深處，快感和氣溫令他雙腿發顫。Curtis抓着他的大腿往他的敏感處衝刺，他身體軟得只能躺在地上任由對方侵犯，頂出帶着哭腔的喘息和淚水，小腿不時勾着對方的腰身。

幾下挺進後，Curtis單手撐在地上，伏了在Jack身上，他們沒有肌膚上的觸碰，但Jack感到自己被對方的體溫包圍。他們互相對望，直至Curtis再次吻上他的唇，與他唇舌交纏。

“⋯啊⋯再⋯用力一點⋯嗯！”Jack雙手環在Curtis脖子上流着淚說道，而對方也回應了他，加重每一下的力度，頂到Jack的最深處。

“對⋯就是這樣⋯⋯啊⋯”歡愉的感覺漸漸攀上高峰，性器的頂端不斷擠出透明的液體，同時Curtis那副難耐的神情也說明對方也快到高潮。

他想起上次Curtis在斗籩上留下的痕跡，但要是這次在這片雪原上弄髒的話，他大概得帶着對方的氣味回去才有機會清洗，但他腦袋已經被下身的快感撞得一塌糊塗，只能呆滯的看着眼前的Curtis。毫無抵抗之下，他最終還是讓對方在自己體內留下那溫熱的記認。

滿足的感覺讓他漸漸清醒過來，Curtis稍微從他身上退開一點，茂密的枯樹間的點點繁星隨即落入眼中，像一幅緩緩流動不定的畫作，與跟他們的性事完全風馬牛不相及的景色，他再望向粗喘着氣的Curtis，輕輕把甬道收緊，彷彿想讓自己再一次清晰的感受對方的存在。

這麼荒謬的事竟然不是夢境。

Curtis悶哼了一聲，皺了皺眉，似是不明白對方的用意。他維持着插入的狀態把Jack抱到自己大腿上，然後靠着樹幹坐起來，並為對方撥開斗篷，慢慢把自己抽離Jack的身體，溫熱的體液隨即流到雪地上。  
“嗯⋯”他把手指探進去Jack的後穴，將大部分自己的痕跡都挖離對方體內，Jack抽搐着仍然敏感的身軀，雙手緊抓着他的衣服，直至他停手為止。

"⋯⋯回去記得洗乾淨。"一直沈默不語的Curtis開口說道。

“⋯⋯所以你過來就是為了做這個嗎？”Jack勾起嘴角問道，推開Curtis的手從他身上下來，穿回被丟到一邊的褲子和鞋。

"我明天要回森林去。"Curtis看着正在整理衣服的Jack，Jack先是一愣，然後向他點點頭。

“⋯會維持多久？”

“一般都是一個晚上，但⋯⋯”他欲言又止的從腰間拿出手槍，遞到Jack面前。

“希望你不會用得上。"一陣猶豫過後，Jack接過Curtis的槍，然後把自己的交給對方，Curtis頓時呆住了。

Jack知道Curtis不止這一把銀彈槍，也知道普通手槍用不了銀彈，給對方也沒用，但他還是想讓對方帶着。

"這麼一來我跟你也算是互相拖欠。"他挑挑眉笑說。

他看着Curtis無言的收下自己的手槍，然後轉過身舔舔唇。

“別忘了還給我。"說罷就繼續收拾行裝，忽視臉上的熱度。

“⋯我會盡快回來。”就像上前線的士兵對戀人的安撫，但他們不是戀人，Jack也不是在家等待愛郎回家的女孩，他也有自己的戰場，這可笑的說話令Jack轉身看着對方。

“我沒說過等你。"從鼻子發出嘲笑的聲音。

“你沒有。”Curtis看着他回應，但並無因Jack的態度而作出反感，甚至難得的放鬆了臉上的肌肉，在Jack眼中看起來就像在微笑。

－－

“司令，你傳召我嗎？"翌晚，據點的氣氛變得特別緊張，司令Franco命人把Jack帶到城牆上。

“看森林那邊。”Franco把手上的望遠鏡交到Jack手上。

森林的邊境開始聚集了人群，他們拿着火把在邊境築成一條長長的火光。

“他們開始集合了，每到月圓時份都會這樣，但今年似乎特別加派了人手。”Franco說道。

Jack低頭看着Curtis交給他的手槍，相信對方現在應該已經在森林中某處戒備。他輕輕皺了一下眉。雖然從Curtis沒說出口，但昨晚見面時內心那份憂慮Jack還是感受得到。

“我已叫人在城牆外準備好，要是他們有甚麼舉動我們也能隨時應變，您上次說的情報人員沒提過這個情況嗎？” 

冷冽的寒風刺痛着Jack的臉，嘴唇也冷得開始發紫。

“不，他沒有。”Jack回答道。

－－

Curtis與其中幾人成了一隊，在成了廢墟的Wilford村外圍準備。這幾天他特別焦躁，今晚表現得更加明顯，光是踏在雪地的每個腳步他都覺得相當煩擾，呼吸也開始變得急促。

“你還好嗎？”同伴把手搭在他肩上，馬上就被拍開，雖然只是反射動作，卻吸引了其他人的目光。

“⋯⋯抱歉，我沒事。"趁着同伴轉過身時他深呼吸稳定自己的心跳，但完全起不了作用，緊握着長槍的手全是冷汗，他從未試過這麼混亂。

附近一帶依舊平靜，但他們都十分警惕，特別是Curtis。黑暗的視野中他細心聽着周圍的情況。而就在他屏息凝神的時候，遠處傳來了腳步聲，但相比起狼人的輕得多，更加像是人的腳步聲，他甚至看見了零星火光。

“這區除了我們還安排了甚麼人嗎？”Curtis問道，他不想在這種時候杯弓蛇影傷了自己人。

“前線的西面就只有我們啊，東面是Hugo他們。”即使增派了人手，數目還是不足，只好把大部份人按排到中排還有邊境守住，前線按道理不會再有其他人。

而且他很深刻的記得，那段路是往Wilford村舊”神殿"的路，當年他把狼人引出來的地方。不安的情緒如巨石壓在他胸口上，令他呼吸更加急促。

“你們守着這邊，我過去看看。”他離開團隊走到那段路上。

他謹慎的跟在後面並加快步速，當他越接近，他就更肯定那是人的腳步聲，大概四、五個人。走到神殿前他們就停了下來，Curtis躲在石後觀察，直至其一個身穿白袍的人用木製義肢揭開兜帽現出真正身份。

“Gilliam？"Curtis從石後走出來，瞪大雙眼叫着對方，老人沒有表現出驚訝，與他對視，而身旁的人聽後也轉過身來看着他。

兩個Wilford的村民，還有兩個面色蒼白的孩子，望向Curtis的目光滿是恐懼。

Curtis不願相信，但不論怎看都只有一個解釋。

Gilliam是來奉獻祭品的。

"Gilliam⋯"一旁拿着火把的男人面面相覷的等待長老指示，Gilliam揮揮義肢讓他們退下，自己則走到Curtis面前。

"⋯我希望事情不是我所想的那樣。"Crutis絞緊眉頭看着自己的恩師，深呼吸盡可能讓自己平靜下來。

“很遺憾，正是你所想的。"Gilliam正視着對方，語氣中不帶任何婉惜之意。

堅固的地面彷彿被粉碎，Curtis退了一步讓自己重新站穩。

“這是必須的。”老人平淡的說道。

Curtis現在就如被父親遺棄的孩子，迷惘、悲傷、憤怒，多種感受折磨着他。

為甚麼？他雙眼充滿疑問。Gilliam一直在對抗狼人的行動中表現得十分支持，不時給Curtis建議和鼓勵，完全沒讓他發現察覺任何端倪。

"你知道我一直把你視為Wilford的希望，這是真的，而這些⋯是我特意留給你的。"Gilliam張開雙臂說道，一旁的孩子圓滾的雙眼在二人身上掃着，全身抖過不停。

“我們是狼神的子民，這點永遠都不會變，即使肉體被鎖上枷鎖，血液中的那份野性不能失去，當狼群受襲，我們有責任去反擊，而今天晚上就是我們一直等待的時機，讓我們建立一個只有狼神子民的國度，讓所有人知道我們才是更偉大更有智慧的一族。”活像一個演說家，Gilliam滔滔不絕的對狼旅作出讚美。

“為了這個革命，我們需要更強大的"軍隊"，這麼一點的犧牲是必然的。”他拍了拍孩子的頭，可憐的小孩怕得只能依偎在一起。Gilliam口中的軍隊，正是那群他們一直對抗的怪物，Curtis不敢相信對方會為了謀反而把當年的慘劇忘記，利用那群冷血的野獸，甚至繼續奉獻孩子的性命。

“到了月圓之夜，狼群會因嗜血的本能而踏出他們的安全範圍覓食，但自大火之後，牠們失去了頭狼（Lycan），沒有首領帶的狼群就只能在森林深處迷失，或是被你殺害，我不能讓牠們就此滅絕，因此我一直都有把人送進去，讓他們的靈魂昇華，真正成為狼的一族。”透過這個方式讓人成為狼人，所以牠們的數目才會有增無減。Curtis緊抓雙手，痛楚說明這麼多年來流過的血、犧牲過的生命，一切都被付諸流水。

但最讓他最感到嘔心的是，他揮的每一刀、發過的每顆銀彈，很可能都是用在他的村民身上，濺在身的都是人類的血。

“但即使數量得到平衡，群雄無首最終也只會落得慘烈的下場，就如你這些年來殺死過的狼人，飢餓、孤獨、混亂、只能在森林中掙扎，所以我們得選出一個首領，首個弑狼者，也就是你，Curtis。”Gilliam把Curtis逐步帶進真相之中，但Curtis越走得深入，越不能理解他的說話。

“你是唯一一個在狼人口中存活下來的人，這是我見證着的。”狼人擁有異常的速度和力量，而且牠們特別愛瞄着獵物咽喉攻擊，基本上一擊必殺，人類根本無處可逃，加上當時他們連對抗的方式，甚至”對抗"這個念頭都也沒考慮過，沒有人能在當年受過傷而又能活下來，除了親眼看着Edgar被慘殺的Curtis。手臂上的疤痕傳來一陣灼熱。

“而這就我一直沒阻止你屠殺狼人的原因，這是你的資格，讓牠們畏懼他們的首領⋯"

“你瘋了⋯”Curtis掏出手槍，指向這個他曾視為父親的長老，一旁的男人把長槍瞄向CUrtis，但Giliam沒停下來，繼續說。

“你有在每次月圓時份在水中看過自己的倒影，望着那雙滿是狂暴的雙眼嗎？或者你能否認你在手刃每一隻狼人時那份興奮的感覺？這才是真正的你，你的本能。”

“閉嘴。”心跳再次加速，血脈沸騰的感覺，就如現在。甚麼謀反、頭狼，Curtis一句也不想再聽，現在他腦海中只有當年Edgar被活生生咬死的場景。

“⋯我該把這看成是拒絕的意思嗎？"Gilliam問。

“操你。"斬釘截鐵的回覆。

“⋯⋯那我希望你有好好跟Jack道別，那個Shilo的王子。”聽到Jack的名字Curtis馬上一愣，心跳似是突然停頓。

“只要讓他坐上王位，他願意跟我們聯手，我想他沒有把這件事告訴你吧，甚至在你操他時。”本該解開的心結又再次被揉成一團，一切內心的動搖都被Curtis微微顫動着的手出賣。

”⋯雙手抱着美人的感覺很好對不？”Gilliam輕輕揮動了義肢繼續說道，馬上被對方停下來。

“閉嘴⋯”他低聲威脅。

突然附近的草堆傳來一陣騷動和沉重的腳步，所有人反應過來時，狼嚎已在耳邊響起。

腹上一陣劇痛，Curtis首先被撞跌到一邊，手上的手槍滑到一角，下一秒他就看見Gilliam也被摔到一旁，奄奄一息的躺在地上。

“狼、狼⋯⋯”一旁的男人還沒發出完整的喊聲就被野獸一手抓住了整塊臉，捂起嘴巴，整個人被抓了起來，火把也掉落到遠處，Curtis只能見到一抹可怕而高大的黑影，把手上的人硬生生的摔到一邊的石塊上，男人的慘況剛好被火光照亮，肚子被折斷的胸骨穿透了，了無生氣的眼睛還張着，淚水從眼角流下。

另一個男人正要瞄準時，那巨大的黑影轉過身，咬斷了男人的喉嚨，即時血如泉湧，然後牠一手把破爛的遺骸棄到一邊去，唯一的照明也同樣掉到地上，Curtis只能靠在地上搖動不定的火光，勉強看見那雙能完全遮蓋成年男人身軀的腳掌，佈滿濃密的黑色毛髮，還有尖而粗似釣的指甲。

剛才男人骨骼斷裂的血液噴出的聲音嚇壞了兩個孩子，Curtis艱難的跑到孩子們身邊那邊要他們先離開，自己則掏出另一支手槍向正要襲擊Gilliam的狼人發了好幾顆銀彈，馬上傳出幾聲痛苦的低吼，響亮得似要把地面也震盪起來。

牠怒髮衝冠的轉過身衝到Curtis面前，把Curtis再次重重的撲到地上。背上的痛楚令Curtis扭曲了面容，野獸半伏在他身上，陰影遮蓋了大部份的樣貌，滿是血的黑色雙爪封住了他的去路，尖銳的指甲緊緊抓在地上，傷口的血也滴落在他的衣服上。

Curtis忍着痛楚和恐懼用槍指向狼人的額頭，聽着對方在喉嚨中發出的沈重低鳴，正越來越貼近他的臉，容貌也緩緩進入火把的光芒之中，然後就在他在野獸額頭扣下板機發出一顆致命的銀彈時，Curtis看清楚了。

那雙跟自己如出一轍的冰藍色眼睛，他熟悉不過的眼神。

一瞬間時間就像被拉長了般，子彈貫穿狼人腦袋，Curtis的心也似是同時被慢慢穿透。

直至狼人倒了在Curtis身旁，發出巨響喚醒了他，時間才回復正常。

Curtis忘了痛楚爬到狼人屍首旁，雙手不知所措的搭在那身黑色的毛髮上。

“Edgar？"空洞的聲線從喉嚨發出，而這個時候一記槍聲從背後響起。

燙熱和劇痛在Curtis背上傳來，他緩緩的低下頭一看，血液在腹上的布料中散開。

他轉頭望過去，尚有一口氣的Gilliam正躺在地上拿着他剛才掉下的手槍，對準了他的胸口，然後再開了一槍。

“嗚！”Curtis應聲倒地。

“⋯⋯真可惜⋯你本來⋯能蛻變成更偉大的生物⋯⋯”Gilliam氣若游絲的說着，然後一切靜了下來。

只剩下Curtis的喘息聲。

“嗚咳！！"他發出一聲咳嗽，腥臭的血液湧進鼻子。

他感覺到體內的血液正如他的生命般逐點逐點流失，流到皓白的雪上，在他身後形成一大片紅色的血窪。他仰臥在自己的血跡上看着樹間的繁星，想起父親帶着他去打獵的那個晚上，那只在湖邊喝水的公鹿，美麗得讓他看得目不轉睛，而在對方抬頭回望他時，他竟不自覺的鬆開了板機上的手指。

他喜歡這樣在遠處越過獵槍的準星看着公鹿的每個動作，活着時的美態，而當對方似是想回應他般做出更多動作時，他少有的笑了。

然後一聲沒有預期過的槍聲響起，一抹紅色液體從公鹿的身上噴出，纖細的四肢突然無力的屈曲，整個身體倒在地上

“你在猶豫甚麼？”父親問他，手上忙着填充子彈。

對，我在猶豫甚麼？獵人與鹿、孩子和月亮、北方和南方。

我和Jack。

"我就只是想在遠處看着牠。"他如此回答父親。

現在他看着滿天星斗，想着自己將成為其中一員時，他輕輕笑了，然後緩緩閉上眼睛。

星與王子。

－－

＊Lycan ＝ 比狼人（Werewolf）更高智慧的生物，但因為中文跟Werewolf同名，在這裡解作頭狼（Alpha Werewolf）

為大家奉上這篇的最後一盤肉  
後半我失控了。（喂  
Curtis應該很愛讀童話書（不對  
另外這章竟然快要8000字⋯⋯


End file.
